letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crack N Ag
Crack N Ag is the first episode of Season 7 of Letterkenny. Synopsis The Hicks start an agricultural call in show. Cold Open A supercut of farting from the first six seasons of Letterkenny plays. Plot Summary Dan, Katy, and Daryl are seated around the kitchen table at the farmhouse as Katy relates a story about Glen dropping by the produce stand to ask for azaleas. She assures Daryl this is not Glen's way of asking for devil's darts. They discuss various places to obtain azaleas in the area, which Glen wants to decorate the local public access cable TV studio he is now managing. A grumpy Wayne enters and takes a seat, late for steak night. Katy suggests he re-heat it in the microwave, to Dan and Daryl's consternation; Dan says it would make celebrity chef Gordon Ramsey spit. They agree Gordon Ramsey is a good guy—but a "hair guy," and they do impressions of him shouting profanity, then fussing with his hair. Wayne apologizes for being late; he is prevented from completing his chores by every farmer in two townships calling him for advice, notable McMurray, who calls him not once, not twice, but thrice a day. They note that McMurray is a piece of shit, but when a friend asks for help, you help him. Dan suggests that they get Glen to produce an agricultural call-in show, so that Wayne can save time by dispensing his advice on the show. The Hicks, seated in the studio, are accosted by McMurray, whom Katy has informed of the reason for the show. He indignantly announces that he will be hosting his own show, after hours. Glen interrupts to apologize that the production is not exactly the Dini Petty show, though he is miffed when Wayne says the studio is a bit of a hauler. Dan says it will be better than Frank D'Angelo's show, though Katy says nothing beats Jonovision. Wayne declines hair, makeup, and wardrobe services, and also declines to remove his shirt for Glen. He does have Katy head to the booth to screen callers, where she is soon joined by Stewart and Roald. They suggest calling the show "Picklodeon," but get no takers, and turn their attention to thinking of musical genres that might be suitable for the theme song, from "panoramic Labrador toughcore" to "progressive tribal coldwave," while Katy takes a steady stream of calls. The show, "Crack N Ag," goes on the air, although it takes a moment for the Hicks to understand Glen's gesticulations to that effect. Katy takes charge and puts through a call from Brett Nichol. The Hicks and "Brettski" spend some time making small talk about his family, before he finally asks a question about his chainsaw, which they answer very slowly, sprinkled with side conversation, to Glen's frustration. They then take a call from Matt Merkley, which starts off in much the same way. Later, McMurray is seen in the studio doing vocal exercises before his own show, "Ag-Ri-Call." Unlike Wayne, he will not be screening his calls, and he has Glen patch the first one through. The first caller proceeds to ask whether he ever fucks Mrs. McMurray in the chicken coop, that being the first place he'd want to fuck her. The next caller similarly speaks crudely about Mrs. McMurray, and the next. McMurray gets progressively more agitated, having Glen hang up on each caller, and finally standing up and grabbing a pot to throw in anger. Back at the farm, the Hicks, McMurray, Reilly and Jonesy, and Stewart and Roald are gathered around a fire drinking beer. Unlike McMurray, Wayne felt the day went very well, and is looking forward to the next show. The Skids continue to offer theme song ideas. Daryl asks Wayne if he is enjoying his engagement party; Wayne denies it is an engagement party, and says it is just a stump burning. Reilly and Jonesy assert their familiarity and strict adherence to the "bro code" before asking if Wayne would object to them getting with his exes. Wayne, mildly irritated, tells Stewart and Roald to take up their interest in Tanis with Tanis, and as for Angie, "Angie who?" That just leaves one other. Gail enters to report that Rosie O'Donnell was on Howard Stern's show the other day, and was a damn good interview. She also states that being married does not mean you can't smash a bunch of people, something McMurray can confirm. They are then joined by Katy and Marie-Fred, and Katy raises a toast to the couple, even though Marie Fred reaffirms that the event is just a stump burn. Dan pulls out a jerry can and announces that he has brought aviation fuel to add to the fire, which excites the crowd, as Wayne and Marie Fred clink bottles. Trivia * This is the first episode billed as a "Hulu original" for viewers on Hulu. * The cold open for this episode is the first time the cold open has employed a montage or supercut rather than new action or dialog. It is also the first time no closing line is delivered, and also the first time previous episodes have been mentioned explicitly. * "Iggy Azalea," "Azealia Banks," and "Brandon Flowers" are references to musical artists with those names. * "Biebering" and "Bieber Pops" is a reference to Canadian pop star Justin Bieber. * Dini Petty was the host of the popular daytime talkshow The Dini Petty Show, which ran on CTV from 1989 to 2000. Frank D'Angelo, a food and beverage magnate, is a host of The Being Frank Show, a late night variety show which began in 2010 and now airs on CHCH TV, City TV Montreal, and Rogers on Demand. Jonovision was a popular CBC talk show aimed at teenagers which aired from 1996 to 2001. * "Picklodeon" is a play on pickles and Nickolodeon, an American cable network aimed at children. Quotes * Katy: There's no way Glen smokes the sublime ragtime. * Katy: I don't smoke weed any more. Dan: Or any less. * Katy: Choosing your hairstyle's complicated. Wayne: No it isn't. Katy: It isn't? Wayne: You get it wet. Then you let it dry. * Reilly: Seeing as marriage is complicated… Wayne: No it isn't. Reilly: It isn't? Wayne: You decide you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone, and then you do it. * McMurray: What's the Bro Code? Reilly: The Bro Code is, you never smash your bro's girlfriend. Jonesy: Or ex-girlfriend. That's only Bro Code-ish. Reilly: And I think that's it. Jonesy: Yeah, that's it. Running Gags * He's a good guy. * McMurry's a piece of shit * When a friend asks for help, you help him. * Put it on your fuckin' Facebook. * Dary's in his barn clothes. * Daryl gets a rash from harsh metals on his skin * Low bones. * Skipping leg day. * Wayne wearing a turtleneck in the wintertime. Characters * Dan * Katy * Daryl * Wayne * McMurray * Glen * Stewart * Roald * Reilly * Jonesy * Marie-Fred * Kate Beirness (as self) * Tessa Bonhomme (as self) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7